


Thunderclap

by thinkingstar



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Boys Being Cute, Cute, Ficlet, Hau POV, Introspection, M/M, Romance, a moment in love, cuteboneshipping - Freeform, haudion, just a moment, love is like a ton of bricks, the moment of falling in love, what probably feels like it should be part of a larger fic but isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkingstar/pseuds/thinkingstar
Summary: This isn't what Hau expected falling in love to be like. No one prepared him for love to happen like this. An introspective ficlet about how Hau falls in love.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Hau
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Thunderclap

For Hau, love is like a thunderclap.

It wasn’t what he expected.

He’s spent a lifetime expecting love to grow slowly. His mother told him love was gentle, love was slow. She always said love was like baking. Everything coming together, more than the individual ingredients in the end whole. And Hau would sit with her, chomping cookies, wondering what part of love the chocolate chips were.

Hala had tried to explain that it was similar to Pokemon training (”Like, like,” he’d laughed as Hau’s eyes went wide, “Not the same, Hau. Calm down.”). You started as strangers and grew together through thick and thin, through pain and joy, through wins and loses. And, in the end, love could be part of the journey if you wanted it to be.

Which was why Hau was not prepared for love to be a ton of bricks, a lightning bolt, a thunderclap between heartbeats and his ears.

Love was supposed to be a slow thing. Love was supposed to grow. His grandmother had told him love was like a flower, planted in shared souls. Hau had never totally understood but he’d also been five. He remembered, though, gardening with her. She had always said that love grew when it was watered, when it was cared for, that it need to attention to stay beautiful.

His father had never spoken of love. 

But none of his family had prepared Hau for sitting with Gladion in his bedroom, a movie on the TV, watching the other teen laugh as his entire soul filled up with love between the notes of a song.

Nothing had prepared him for the way love had crashed into his being. He had always assumed love took work, love took thought, love took effort, love took knowing.

But love had snuck up on him. Love had been in the corners, in the back of his mind, in the shadows of his own emotions and he hadn’t known.

And now he had no idea what do with this surprise love, with this thunderclap of affection.


End file.
